


Budding Friendship

by megertles



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megertles/pseuds/megertles
Summary: I made a Tekken OC! This is how she connects into the universe, Meg meets Hwoarang forming a deep bond and friendship that will take them to the Iron Fist Tournament together! But how that started was not a great first impression! Can two people from different world really work together? Can they even get along?
Relationships: Friends - Relationship





	1. Meg Rain

**Author's Note:**

> The first is just her OC sheet to get to know her! Story continues next chapter!

Name: Meg Rain

Origin: Canadian Native American Plains Cree studying martial arts abroad in Asia

Look: 5′4′, pale tan, large round frame glasses but can wear contacts or cute sunglasses, short brown hair at a bob almost pixie cut either in pigtails or put back with clips. Has two outfits, either a cute pink frilly sundress and flats with kitty thigh high stockings or pink workout clothes with a red sukajan (japanese baseball jacket) and sneakers. Often chewing gum or eating a lollipop. Has a hamster purse filled with metal as a weapon.

Techniques/Fighting Style: Learned Tae-kwon-do while in Korea and several Wushu styles in China but favors a sporadic momentum based technique that favors her smaller stature. Perfected her brawling cute technique while pervert hunting in the streets regularly for practice. It’s energetic and crazy nearly cartoonish at times and takes advantage of the slowness and less agile nature of bigger opponents.

Power(s): Ability to distract and confuse enemies either with her figure or by doing something very strange like tripping on herself, they approach and she strikes from below hard taking advantage of her often underestimated looks.

Theme Song?: Viva Happy by Hatsune Miku

Backstory: Growing up poor in her Native Reserve in Canada she worked very hard to get good grades and impress her cold and depressed father over her 5 other siblings. He was a strong man and loved kung fu films so she took to self learning at home and displayed such talent she was scouted to join teams in school. Through it she found a love of Asian cultures food and entertainment ie anime, music, fashion,etc. She was Valedictorian and top of her team which is a big deal amongst Native communities. 

But still her father didn’t really care except for vague approval. He thought her extremely silly attitude and airiness as strange. She tried to be tomboyish for him but when she finally realized it didn’t matter she stopped letting herself be as girly as she really wanted and to find her own path to greatness. Wanting to make him and her people proud as well as help her community she sought to become successful to make money and glory to her family in her own way. She ended up travelling for years studying martial arts around Asia and is a part time professional cosplayer. 

Personality: Bubbly and kind, extremely friendly because she isn’t scared of anything, people think she’s stupid but really she’s calculating her opponents with a front so they’ll underestimate her. Loves all things cute but can be very tough and serious if need be. She can speak Korean, English, Cree (her tribe’s language), basic Japanese and some Mandarin.

(Ships?): As of yet undecided too many attractive people 

Voice Lines/Catchphrases: “Nice to meet you! Let’s fight!”

“(hello in multiple languages)”

“Don’t go easy on me I’ll know if you are!”

“Might need a bandaid for that!”

“That was fun wanna do it again sometime?”

“Looks like pink isn’t your color!”

“Am I on tv? Hi Dad!! HI Hanna! Hi Morgan!! Hi-”

“My eyes are up here!” *delivers finishing blow*

“Try not to bleed on my dress okay?”

Anything else interesting?: There’s plenty of cute characters so why not add another one? Once she learns how serious the Iron Fist Tournament is she isn’t sure what to do but doesn’t want to disappoint all her old teachers. She regularly prays to the Creator for guidance and smudges before every fight. She’s pansexual and is constantly in a gay panic over everyone. Huge flirt and has a large string of exes and flings from her travels.


	2. A Crap Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I’ve just joined a Tekken rp server some more backstory had to be given to Meg! She knows Hwoarang and that’s how she eventually gets involved in the tournament! This is the story of how they met! Part 1 because it’s 7am I’ll finish later. Hwoarang becomes a very important person in her life and very close but how they met is....not the best...

After the 4th humiliation that week Meg really wasn't in the mood to be talked down to condescendingly by yet another cashier that thought it an insane marvel that she could ask for a coffee in Korean. Some meant well but after so long living there being ogled at for asking where the bathroom was was just exhausting. Walking down the street her gym clothes were in her bag now in a regular yellow sundress and flats. She really didn't look like a world class wushu champion. Yet she was even despite the cat bag and pink shoes. But apparently even that and all her awards weren't enough to make a Taekwondo dojo take her seriously.   
She knew Korea was sexist and tried not to let it get to her, especially as a non Korean she got away with quite a lot as a woman already. But if she had to see one more smug man pass back her career resume and say in broken English, despite how she had spoken Korean, that they were "not a beginner class" like she was a toddler one more time she was going to get arrested for murder. Needless to say she wasn't in any sort of mood to be bothered even slightly. She had come back and forth to Korea for quite a long time. Sometimes for vacation but mostly now she was looking for a serious dojo to train. But for the last 2 years she had been unsuccessful and had to train from videos and friends.

She really loved Korea but maybe now was time to move on and try elsewhere. As she walked down the street of the lesser traveled Seoul district she wondered what she should have for dinner just as a group of Korean young men rounded the corner. They seemed like the edgy type she regularly saw in Seoul. Their clothes and appearances were strange compared to usual Koreans and they walked like they thought they were tough. She generally ignored them and they ignored her a foreigner. Unfortunately these thugs often thought they were gutsy and that day seemed to think the girl in a yellow dress was an easy play.  
She didn't even register them yell at her from down the street. Catcalling wasn't common in Korea and most people avoided her like the plague. Hearing one of them shout again she finally stopped to look confused face falling as she realized what was happening. In broken English the taller one with slicked hair called out to her.  
"Hey! Hey girl! Honey!"

Rolling her eyes she simply kept walking not wasting the energy. This shocked them a bit as girls in Korea were usually shy and tourists were easy to panic. But she was neither and bluntly ignored them. Ego a bit bruised they started to walk over. He repeated himself as if she simply hadn't heard him the first time.

"Hey!"

She ignored him still and kept walking. Scoffing to himself he switched back to Korean to complain to his friends.

"Aish- dumb foreign bitch probably deaf." 

She stopped in her tracks hearing him clearly the words dumb foreign bitch grating and wearing at her already thin patience. She told herself to ignore it and tried to keep walking but the laughter from his buddies and chorus of, "tourist probably lost!" "Ugly foreigner anyways." "Maybe she's Russian, she has prostitute tits." All dripping with condescension and gross implications her eye actually twitched as she yelled at herself to keep walking. They weren't worth the time.  
In her hesitation she was surprised when the tallest one jogged over seemingly spurred by her disinterest.

"Hey! Hey we friends!"

Looking at him with daggers in her eyes he saw her expression and held up his hands as if he was innocent.

"Woa! Sorry!"

He grinned at her as if he was a nice guy who hadn't just been saying horrible things about her.

"I English no good. We some drink? Together?"

He looked at her with a friendly expression that made her absolutely want to snap. Offended by his sheer audacity and acting she was sure plenty of koreaboo tourists fell for her face twisted into a snarl. Finally snapping she started to yell actually making him jump as she went off in Korean.

"Get the fuck away from me!"

They all stopped in their shocks once again dumbfounded by a non Korean that could speak Korean. But also the guilt and whiplash of being caught red handed. She didn't stop relishing almost in their expressions but too seething to actually savor it.

"Where's your fucking manners with your fake disgusting mouth??? Get out of here!! Pathetic assholes!"

There was another beat of awkward pause she took the moment to keep walking not wanting to hear anything else. The man had clearly never been screamed at like that by a foreigner especially one so small and cute it only added salt to the wound. Quick to have his bruised ego puff up he stepped to the side following her voice dropping low.

"ya- Watch who you talk to like that."

She stopped clearly not bothered by nothing but a man's voice, disgusted at his attempt to intimidate her as if she was supposed to shrink like a small woman. Her expression didn't change refusing to back down at all and replied back.

"Who the fuck are you?"

She kept walking done with him but his arm snapped out to grab her now just getting more pissed off.

"This bitch- YA!"

Moving to grab her arm she saw his shift in movement and before he could get a grip on her her other arm came up with a quick jab to his throat. Only a guttural choked sound came from him as he grabbed at his throat immediately red and gasping for air. The other two that were behind jumped back in shock. It had happened so fast they didn't know what to do quickly moving to catch him as he almost fell back while retching. She couldn't help but grin a bit at his reaction. But it fell as she saw the panicked and angry faces of his friends. He motioned at her wildly sending them both at her.

Growling to herself irritably she should have known these dumb asses would want to fight and dropped her bag. They both swung at her ready to grab her. It was there mistake as the closest one got a fist directly into his rib cage and an elbow into his jaw so quickly the second almost didn't see it happen. As she moved to the second her dress flowed around her giving her legs free movement to come up into his gut with a lightning quick kick. Just as she did she saw more of his friends round the corner apparent by their stupid clothes and hairstyles.

The man keeled over her foot letting her push him into the direction of his friend who was still on his way to the pavement. Sighing in annoyance she could see their faces take in the scene of her surrounded by their buddies bodies groaning on the ground. They started running over immediately. Jumping back into a ready stance her fists came up ready her left foot behind ready to snap forward at any moment. Just as she was ready to meet the first one with a kick the first tall man, still red faced, grabbed her ankle like a crazed zombie rasping in rage up at her.

Shrieking a bit in alarm she grabbed at her skirt so he couldn't look up it not seeing a young man with blazing red hair come lazily striding around another street corner. She cringed down at him ready to kick directly into his face to get him off. The young man heard the scream snapping to full attention quickly just in time to see a poor shrieking girl about to get mobbed by a group of thugs.


	3. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More on how Meg and Hwoarang met and eventually became friends. Though how they met was....not great. First impressions aren’t always great and Hwoarang isn’t always very good with girls at times. Also the accident that happens even if it seems cringe actually happens to me a lot here :’D Enjoy!

A leg came flying past Meg as she abruptly stomped onto the man who was pulling at her leg. Catching it pass her she looked over in time to see an orange haired man's foot connect with the first thug's face. He flew through the air with impressive speed from a high jump as if he had jumped down from another floor but he had only jumped. The thug was rammed into the pavement as the others immediately stopped in their tracks completely side blinded by what they just saw.  
Landing on his feet he stood on the man's chest hands going to his hips and actually laughed at the expressions of the other men. He called out to them mocking the way they suddenly froze in their tracks as the man under his foot bled.

"Well?? I don't have all day!"

With that he looked over his shoulder to her with a confident lopsided grin.

"You alright?"

She blinked taking him in definitely not expecting some guy dressed like a cosplay reject to literally jump into the action seemingly from nowhere, staring for a second she was snapped out of it as one of the other men finally yelled in anger and started to run over getting the rest to follow. Both snapped back to them quickly ready to fight. The orange haired man held out his arm ready to protect her and called out as he braced for the onslaught.

"Miss! Stay behind me!"

But he was cut off his words trailing as she ran under his arm yelling at him,

"MOVE!!"

And delivered a spinning kick to the first man close enough then grabbed another and jumped into the air wrapping her leg around his neck and twisting her body so he was sent flying hard into a wall.

"Shit-"

He muttered in shock but didn't have time to say anything else as a thug tried to tackle him. Chaos broke out both of them sending men flying, he tried to stay focused but was amazed at this small girls skill. He had never really seen many female fighters and especially not a foreign one who seemed to speak Korean as she had. But she did not seem happy with his distracted gaze almost sensing his thoughts.

"COME ON."

He responded by stopping a thrown traffic cone from hitting her. Grabbing her waist he actually lifted her into the air making her cry out in alarm and set her down to the other side. He laughed at how easy it was while kicking the cone away, looking to her with a grin he was about to ask how she knew how to fight but instead saw an expression so deadly furious his face fell. Clearly not happy with being grabbed like some helpless doll she was staring daggers into him as she yanked her dress down. Confused as he was just trying to help he tried to speak holding up his hands defensively,

"What???"

They were interrupted again by more thugs who seem to had been called as reinforcements leaving the two now surrounded. Annoyed and sick of this bullshit Meg whipped around ready to take down more and struck a fighting stance daring anyone to draw closer. The men though terrified didn't want to be shown up some girl and a weirdo with orange hair and lunged quickly. The fighting became tight and confused Meg and the young man forced to work around each other in sync throwing punches over the other shoulder, ducking and throwing things and people above and below the other.

They moved like on a natural wavelength that neither of them had time to question as the bodies piled and numbers dwindled. Grabbing her hand he pulled her aside as a trashcan was thrown, she shoved him aside and delivered a knee to another man's groin. 

"Don't!"

She said quickly before grabbing her bag off the ground spinning it around and sending it into someone's head. He winced a bit and moved on sensing how pissed she was, laughing at how testy she was he tossed another into a parked car. The last two came running for them both. The young man delivered a simple but extremely effective high kick under his chin and she wound up hard and sent her fist into his jaw. They both collapsed quickly to the pavement the street now quiet save the groans and sobs of the thugs now littering the ground.

"Ha! Piece of cake!"

The young man muttered looking over his handiwork very pleased. Reaching his arm out to her to be sure she was fine he turned his head to look at her meaning to tap her arm. Meg straightened up with a loud irritated huff and smoothed back her hair which was now a mess. Just as she did the young man's hand came over and brushed the side of her breast. They were quite large and honestly that happened to her a lot accidentally but today, on her last shred of patience she finally absolutely snapped just as he spoke happily.

"You fight well for a girl!"

He exclaimed as he turned to look at her with a grin. The moment was almost like slow motion as he realized that he accidentally touched her and saw her expression go from shocked to murderous. His face fell in horror mouth opening to exclaim in shock. But before he could react the girl, who clearly had had ENOUGH, landed a sucker punch directly into his nose.

He was sent back as she yanked down her dress again and screamed angrily fists balled up.

"PERVERT."

Hitting the pavement way more winded than he expected to be it took him a second to gather himself as he felt blood start to gush from his nose.

"Wha-"

She stomped off to grab her bag that was still on top of a thug who whimpered at the sight of him. She yelled again making the still semi conscious men flinch her voice sounding through the street.

"PIGS!!"

Brushing off her bag with disgust she readied to leave not wanting to spend another second around any more men. The young man sat up grunting in pain as his nose stung immensely,

"Shit that hurt-"

Seeing her going he held up his hand quickly desperate to get a word in finally realizing how much he fucked up,

"Hey! Hey Hey!"

She ignored him as she stormed off to just get a cab. Quickly getting to his feet he went after her while clutching his nose.

"Sorry!! Miss please I'm sorry!"

He said dropping polite honorifics trying to be sincere. She didn't seem in the mood only quickening her pace yelling behind her without looking at him.

"Eat shit!"

He stopped arms dropping in defeat as she finally rounded the street corner looking ready to kill a man. As she did she passed an older man who noticed her crazed expression and who's eyes fell onto the orange haired man who was surrounded by bodies and bleeding guiltily.  
Hwoarang spotted him his head hanging down as he realized how much he REALLY fucked up now.

"Ah shit."


	4. Apologies and Bbobki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things calm down Hwoarang knows he has to make ammends. And Meg dwells over everything that had happened and wonders if maybe Korea isn’t for her. After a messy apology can they be friends?

If it hadn't been for the fact that he had saved a girl, or rather helped her save herself, Hwoarang was sure that Baek would have beaten his ass and dragged him home again. But somehow as he always did, he seemed to have known what had happened. Maybe he was just better at reading woman but the expression on her face as she stormed past was enough to tell him what had happened. Hwoarang sat on a step in defeat a tissue sticking out of his nose dried with his blood.

"I don't get it. I was just helping."

He muttered to himself frustrated and confused. The look she had given him like he was nothing more than like those low life creeps really hurt. It was an accident, though he knew the rest....wasn't. As he thought on it more the realization that he had touched her too much and was being a dick struck him. Guilty and knowing how much he must have offended her and her skill he stared off. Baek with his arms crossed looked off as well in thought, thinking back on his own life mistakes and how Hwoarang had so much to learn.

"There's some things even I can't teach you. Women are more than that."

He knew he was right and hated the gnawing feeling in his gut. He never did anything bad to girls he wasn't some pervert. But the more he thought on it the more he knew he probably had crossed lines at times and made girls uncomfortable. It was just games and fun but after seeing her face of shock and pure hurt in that moment it dawned that it really wasn't so innocent. The bodies that still littered the street was only proof of that and how much worse it could be.

"You need to find her and apologize."

Baek said simply. He was surprisingly not stern as he knew that Hwoarang already knew that. Hanging his head his arm dropped from his head as he sighed.

"Yeah..."

He had no idea where she could have gone. The chances of finding her in a city like Seoul was slim unless she happened to live around here. Unlikely though as he'd never seen her around and this wasn't a neighborhood where foreigners usually lived. He didn't want to have to track her down like a creep so his only hope was to follow the direction she had gone and maybe catch up with her. Standing up he grunted a bit and grabbed the tissue tossing it aside onto one of the unconscious thugs. Nodding to Baek who simply stared back at him with a tired gaze he walked off the direction she had stormed off to.

From this point the nearest train station was a few streets down which was probably a fair bet where she would be headed. He didn't know she had stopped about half way.

Meg walked briskly down the street rage still fresh in her mind as she barreled to the train station. She was so exhausted of this shit and so incredibly angry. It wasn't right to be treated like this was all her mind could scream at her. She desperately tried to stay angry because she knew if she didn't.....the thought that maybe it was something she had done came. She knew with certainty what she wore or did wasn't the cause. She was at no fault for some gross shitheads targeting her. Yet the fear that maybe what she was wearing was too bright and painted her as an easy foreign target was there. Or she wasn't intimidating enough. She didn't walk fast enough. She tried to ignore that worry but it seeped in and as she walked forced her steps to slow as tears finally broke out and started to come down her face.

She fought, she loved to fight, but getting harassed in the street by several men was not fighting. Getting pushed around and groped by some asshole was not fighting. Getting laughed at by men she looked up to as martial arts role models was not fighting. It hurt and as much as she was angry and had acted fast against them she was scared. As scared as any woman getting followed and grabbed in the street would be. She hated so much that despite how strong she was she could still feel so weak and violated so entirely and easily. Stopping fully her hands grabbed tightly at her kitty duffle bag, all she could do was cry and feel sorry for herself.  
So tired of the constant need for thick skin and to always push past it today was just a day where she was emotionally exhausted. Quickly moving aside so no one in the street could see her she ducked into a small alley and simply sat against the wall to cry. Maybe Korea wasn't right for her. Maybe this was finally time to leave, no matter what she did it didn't really matter in a place like this. She didn't remember the last time she had felt so alone. Most days she was happy to be a strong proud champion but some days she just needed to be a small girl in yellow that could cry and be alone.

Hwoarang hurried down the street hoping to catch her and wondering what he'll say. Maybe offering food or something would help? If she still didn't want to kill him that was. He was never good with apologies especially to girls and he had no idea how to handle a situation like this. But he knew he had to.

"Ah....maybe she already got on the train..."

He started to jog picking up the pace but stopped once he heard soft sobs. Halting in confusion he looked to the side and felt lead in his stomach recognizing the same yellow dress curled up around her as she cried into her arms around her knees. He paused uncertainly his face turning uncomfortable and sad. Now he really did feel like a piece of shit if he had made such a strong girl cry. Hesitating he came over worried that maybe she was hurt or worse.

"Hey!"

He said trying to sound upbeat forcing a smile not wanting to see her cry. She didn't even flinch completely uncaring that he was there. Too upset to think straight she spoke in English.

"Go away.."

He didn't really know English but he could figure what she meant. Guiltily hanging back for a second he really didn't want to make her feel worse but forced himself to come over and awkwardly sit beside her. She ignored him even though she was surprised by this. Keeping her face in her arms she turned away staying quiet. Looking at the wall across from them he sighed trying to find the words in English.

"I.....Sorry."

This did not help as she actually closed her eyes in pure annoyance. She spoke bitterly in Korean.

"Just stop. Go away."

He winced realizing that he had once again messed up. He couldn't imagine how irritating it must be. Clearing his throat he tried once again to be upbeat clearly very bad at leveling with people.

"Your Korean is very good! You-"

She snapped up to look at him once again angry, but this time her face red and tear stained. Snapping at him she seethed in Korean,

"Stop!! Stop talking like I'm not a person!!"

He shrank back a bit stunned, she spoke like she had heard it a million times at all the wrong moments. Though he meant well it was so condescending and unnecessary only driving in more salt to her wounds. She was fed up and probably would punch him again. Moving she finally stood up with a huff clearly wanting to say more, but what was the point? She didn't expect him to understand and even now all he could do was ogle at the foreigner like they always did.

"God-"

Grabbing her bag she readied to leave as he held up his hands in a panic wanting to stop her.

"Hey!"

The sniff that came from her as she tried to be angry but clearly was too sad to do it very well. Through her angry facade she looked just small and sad which wrenched his heart. Jumping up quickly he started speaking quickly,

"hey! Look I'm sorry okay? It really-"

He trailed off shaking his head unbelieving at how dumb he was being,

"It really was an accident. And I was such an asshole- I'm sorry. Please."

His mind raced knowing he couldn't do anything that could possibly make it up to her but knew nothing else.

"Let me buy you lunch! Okay?"

Her expression suddenly changed. Like she was tired but also saw something funny. He was surprised when all she did was smile a bit and shake her head looking up at him.

"You're a real Korean."

She said sarcastically as his offer to buy a girl food the way he had really was textbook. Of course he couldn't understand why she was upset. Sighing she pulled her bag onto her shoulder.

"You know what I really want?"

Sniffing again she took a step from the alley and started to speak up clearly angry but also emotionally spent.

"I want- I want respect!"

She turned to look at him throwing up her arms.

"I want people to stop screaming everytime I ask for a napkin! I want to not be followed by perverts with a brown fetish!"

Hwoarang could only watch and listen as she yelled almost into the sky itself in anger.

"I want a dojo that doesn't laugh at me! I want men who don't belittle me and correct me all the fucking time!"

Arms dropping she looked around wildly as if maybe the street had answers.

"I want...I want..."

Losing steam the tears threatened to return.

"I...I just want..."

She couldn't finish the sentence startling to sniffle again and cry. At least Hwoarang's presence was warm otherwise she would have left already. Venting felt good and even if he didn't understand he seemed to be listening. Looking down she just let herself cry quietly as he slowly approached knowing that she was going through things he took for granted not to know. Speaking softly he knew just from how she broke and how she looked that behind all that anger was just a nice girl trying to get by. And clearly she needed a break. He spoke up suddenly with a kind voice.

"You wanna play Bbobki?"

She stopped a moment confused by what he said, why would she want to play a claw machine game right now of all times?

"W...what?"

He nodded and crossed his arms.

"BBobki. Let's go."

Making a face she paused a moment and saw him smile at her. It was so incredibly random, yet in his grin and the way he so suddenly offered a release from this situation she almost laughed. What a strange guy. Staring at him he nodded knowingly as if he knew she really wanted to which made her crack a grin. Shaking her head she sniffed again before letting out a small laugh glad for the weird but welcome distraction.

"Okay."

He clapped his hands together immediately cutting the tension away and jumped into action ready to walk towards the arcade center in that district.

"You like badly made plush toys?"

He asked distractedly beginning to walk. Adjusting her bag she quickly wiped her face unable to stop smiling at his kind silliness glad he wasn't dragging it out. Moving to follow him she took a breath before speaking trying to sound normal which earned a grin from him.

"Yeah. I have a lot of them."


End file.
